shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Flyelsa
Flyelsa is the het ship between Flynn Rider and Elsa from the Disney fandom. Canon As Flynn and Elsa are from different series, they have never met in canon. Even though a few Disney crossover video games could have the two cross paths with one another or get them added in the same team, by the player's choice. Along with the fact that Eugene was briefly seen in Frozen, as one of the visiting guests of Elsa's coronation, which could mean that he may have witnessed Elsa's crowning. The camp fire scene in Flynn's first film and Elsa's second film, with Rapunzel and Honeymaren are similar to each others, as they shared both a smile and a type of story with the person next to them and had a smile animal in attendance, before trouble appears at their campsites. Both of their films even have their own versions of a water, running away, fighting a horse, the display of magic, group dances and healing through love scenes. Flynn and Elsa are also friends with a type of reptile and a unique kind of horse, since Maximus is very clear and sometimes acts like a dog while the Nokk is a water spirit. When the two first met their horsy friends who serve as their personal stallion, they were emeries until they were able to become friends with one another. As for Pascal and Bruni, they have placed themselves on both their shoulders and in the palm of their hands. Elsa can use her ice magic through her hands while Flynn had his injured hand was healed by magic. Because of what happened when Elsa was a child she lost confidence in herself, Eugene on the other hand had a mood poison switch his confidence with nervousness and self-doubt until he was given the antidot. When they went on their journeys in Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure and Frozen II, Eugene and Elsa wear their own travel clothes, that are a shade of blue, and the two later changed into a new sets of clothes when their journeys came to the end of it. On their journeys they learn a bit about their royal family's legacies, like the self given task of the Dark Kings and the crimes of King Runeard, have faced a few other users of magic and befriended plant/earth-like creatures, the Lorbs and Earth Giants. Elsa was very close with her father, while Eugene had a bit of trouble bonding with his estranged father until they were finally able to connect with one another. Even though Elsa was able to meet and became very close with her mother, Eugene wasn't given that opportunity since his mother died shortly after giving birth to him. The Tangled TV series and short story Frozen comics also have the two traveling across the sea on a ship with their friends. In the Tangled TV episode "Return of the King" Eugene is reunited with a few of his childhood belongings, just as the Frozen Christmas short, Olaf's Frozen Adventure, has Elsa looking through the trunk that holds the items from her childhood. As the two look at the childhood treasures they remembered the good times they had with them. Since Eugene grew up an orphan, like Elsa did in her teens and before she lost her parents she locked herself in her lonely room, but Eugene's favourite Flynn Rider book and Elsa's penguin doll brought them some joy. Eugene and Elsa have even had a crown in their possessions until they gave them away. Along with them looking at the portraits of their parents. Fanon Flyelsa is one of the main het ships of the Tangled Frozen crossover fandom and a side ship in the Rise of the Brave Tangled Frozen Dragons fandom, where Elsa is one of its main members while Flynn is a secondary/honorary member in both ROTBTFD and its original name fandom Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons, whenever he is featured beside Rapunzel or any of the other character members he is shipped with in the crossover fandom. It may not be as popular as Jelsa and is sometimes rivaled with the Frozen/Rise of the Guardians crossover ship and Flynn's canon ship in the Tangled fandom, Flyelsa still has a reasonable size fanbase and support, and is more popular than its Tangled/Frozen crossover het ship rival Euganna. As a well like ROTBTFD pairing, it is common in many AU scenarios. An example would be a Wicked AU casting Eugene and Elsa as Fiyero and Elphaba, respectively. In a Zootopia AU, the two are sometimes cast as Nick Wild and Judy Hopps, while in a Tangled AU the ship has Elsa take Rapunzel's place in Flynn's story. Along with a few manips featuring Elsa as Eugene's bride to be in the wedding scene from Tangled Ever After, which is commonly used and altered in Tangled and a few other Disney related ships. Because Eugene ends up with his love internet, this ship is present in scenarios where he never met Rapunzel (or met but didn't get together) or something happened to make their relationship fall apart. Along with Tangled Frozen Guardians having Rapunzel as Elsa's mother while Jack Frost from Rise of the Guardians serves as her father. As the more confident of the two, Flynn would be the one to approach Elsa. Since Frozen has a cameo of Eugene and there is a theory that Elsa and Anna might be related to Rapunzel, in which would make Eugene an in-law of the Frozen sisters, they have the two meeting in Arendelle, during or after the events of her 2013 film. On AO3, the ship only has 10 fanfics while fanfiction.net has 62 with only 7 placed under pairing. Its fanbase on Deviantart, however, it a bit more large than it is on the two fanfic websites. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Flynn/Elsa tag on FanFiction.net DEVIANTART : TUMBLR : : WIKIS : on Trivia * Both of them are from two of the few known Disney films that have been featured in Disney On Ice and a stage musical in one of the Disney parks. * They appear in the same Kingdom Hearts game. Videos I Have To Try - Part 2 ● Elsa & Flynn (Eugene) ✗ Say Something AU-0 Navigation